wolf
by space1994
Summary: Petite OS sur Jared et Kim. Bonne lecture!


Je me garais devant le lycée. Enfin ce qu'on pouvait appeler lycée. En faite la réserve de la Push n'était pas très grande et le lycée ressemblait plus à un grand bâtiment en pré fabriqué. Depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne mes journées de cours se ressemblait toute.

Aujourd'hui ne dérogeais pas à cette règle. J'entrais dans le bâtiment, slalomais pour éviter les deuxièmes années qui s'excitaient dans les couloirs. J'allais rejoindre ma salle, comme tous les lundis j'avais cour d'anglais. J'étais dans les premières arrivées. Je m'installais a la place qu'on m'avait désigné au début de l'année. L'avantage dans les lycées aussi petit c'est qu'on attribuait une salle de classe pour chaque année, de telle sorte qu'au lieu que ce soit les élèves qui bougent, c'était les professeurs qui se déplaçaient jusqu'à eu.

Mon cœur s'emballa quand mon voisin s'installa à côté de moi. J'avais cru à une blague quand on nous avait installés cote a cote. Moi Kim j'étais à côté du garçon pour lequel je craquais depuis la maternelle. Nous étions dans la même classe depuis le jardin d'enfance même si nous n'avions jamais vraiment parler.

-Kim, me salua-t-il.

-Jared, dis-je en me retenant de rougir.

Son meilleur ami s'assis sans aucune grâce de l'autre côté. Paul était le type même de mec « je fais ce que je veux et alors ». Ses deux-là s'entendaient à merveille. Parfois je les enviais pour cette amitié qu'ils partageaient. Je n'avais pas d'amis aussi proche. Oh bien sur je n'étais pas toute seule. J'avais juste quelque relation avec lesquelles je discutais au lycée pendant les pauses mais c'était tout.

J'étais plutôt du genre réservé et j'avais du mal à parler avec les autres.

-Oh lut Kim. Bien dormi ? me demanda Paul en se grattant la tête.

-Bien merci.

Je me replongeais dans la contemplation du tableau. A côté de moi Paul et Jared discutais à voix basse. Je prêtais attention à leur conversation.

-Non moi je te dis que c'est Dana qui a la plus grosse poitrine.

Je me désintéressais. Ça me faisait toujours un peu mal d'entendre Jared parler d'autre fille. Je savais que pour lui j'étais juste une fille Quilleute avec qui il échanger des banalités quelque fois par semaine.

Le cours commença, je continuais à entendre Paul et Jared qui discutait tous les deux. Le professeur d'anglais le remarqua aussi.

-Paul, Jared ! Silence ! Si vous continuez comme ça je vous fais sortir !

Ils se renfrognèrent tous les deux. Du coin de l'œil je voyais Jared crisper le poing sur sa table et se dandiner. Quand enfin la matinée fut fini je me levais et lui lançait un regard inquiet.

-Jared tout va bien ?

-Oui pourquoi ? me répondit-il un peu sèchement.

-Pour rien désolée.

Je rassemblais mes affaires pour partir le plus rapidement. Je relevais les yeux Jared était toujours là. Il se frotta le crane.

-Je suis désolé Kim, c'est les nerfs qui lâche. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.

-Pas grave. Bonne journée.

Je rentrais chez moi en soupirant. La maison était vide, comme tut les jours. Mes parents étaient partit tôt ce matin et ne rentreraient que le vendredi soir. Je me fis rapidement à manger puis montait faire mes devoirs.

Le lendemain je me levais à contre cœur. J'avais la désagréable impression que la journée allait être pourrie. Comme pour confirmer mon pressentiment il se mit à pleuvoir. Ce qui était plutôt commun ici.

La journée se passa lentement. Les cours n'étaient pas des plus intéressants. Une fois la pause midi arrivé je me rendis à la cafétéria pour manger seul. J'entendis au loin une dispute éclater entre Jared et Paul. Tous les deux se hurlait dessus et ils étaient à deux doigts de se taper dessus. Finalement deux professeurs vinrent les séparer et les emmenèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

Ils arrivèrent une heure après la reprise des cours. Ils s'assirent tous les deux en soupirants. Je passais le reste de la journée à jeter des coups d'œil discret à Jared.

Quand la cloche sonna je me levais et rangeait mes affaires. Jared me suivait de près pour sortir, Paul sur les talons. Tous les autres élèves se précipitèrent aussi ce qui créa un bouchon. Je m'arrêtais d'un coup. Il me rentra dedans. Je me sentis partir en avant mais il me rattrapa et me tira en arrière. Je me retrouvais plaquer contre son torse. Une pensée confuse me vint. Il était bouillant, tellement que je pouvais sentir comme un nuage qui l'entourais.

-Merci…dis-je en bredouillant.

Je rentrais chez moi chambouler. Je mis du temps à m'endormir et mes rêves furent peupler d'un grand brun aux yeux chocolat.

Le jour suivant Jared ne vint pas en cours. J'allais voir Paul à la fin du cours pour savoir s'il avait des nouvelles de lui.

-Paul, tu sais ce qu'a Jared ?

-Non, et puis pourquoi ça t'intéresse ! Pourquoi vous me faite tous chier avec ça !

Il partit comme une tornade. Je rentrais chez moi pensive. J'étais inquiète pour Jared, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être malade. En dix ans il avait dû tomber malade deux fois tout au plus.

Paul n'était pas là le lendemain. Tous les deux ne revinrent pas pendant deux semaines. j'étais de plus en plus inquiète et je dépérissais de ne pas voir Jared pendant si longtemps.

Quand j'arrivais ce jour-là tout le lycée était en effervescence. J'entendais les filles de ma classe chuchoter.

-Je te jure Paul et Jared sont de retour et tu verrais ils ont pris du muscle. Ils sont juste divins. J'entrais dans la classe. Mon cœur s'arrêta quand je le vis. Il était là, assis à côté de ma place. Ses bras avait doublé de volume. Il avait coupé ses cheveux courts. Il était passé de craquant a franchement canon. Je m'installais à ma place. Je sentais mes mains et mon dos trembler.

-Salut Jared, ça va ?, dis-je d'une voix incertaine.

Je mourais d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il avait eu pour être rester aussi longtemps absent. Mais nous n'étions pas assez proches pour que je lui demande. Je le vis froncer les sourcils et il me répondit sans même me regarder.

-Ouais merci.

Sa voix était horriblement froide. J'avais toujours eu l'impression qu'il était hors de ma portée mais là c'était pire que tout. J'avais presque envie de pleurer. Pendant tout le cours je broyais du noir. Je me trouvais pitoyable. J'étais amoureuse de Jared depuis des années sans avoir jamais rien tenté et lui ne me voyais pas comme une potentielle petite amie. J'étais la seule à me morfondre d'amour.

La cloche sonna. Je me levais lentement et me rendit tout aussi lentement jusqu'au gymnase. Nous avions cours d'EPS pendant trois heures. Dans les vestiaires les filles ne parlaient plus que de Jared et Paul. Je me secouais un peu. Il était temps que je tourne la page et que j'arrête de rêver. Jared ne s'intéresserait jamais à moi.

Nous avions cours de foot. Je m'échauffais avec les autres. J'adorais le sport et contrairement ou autre fille je finissais l'échauffement le souffle court. Jared et Paul n'étaient même pas essouffler. Le match commença mais je n'étais pas vraiment dans le jeu. Je me retrouvais près des cages de mon équipe quand Clay le garçon qui avait le ballon tira de toutes ses forces. Je le reçu en plein visage.

Quand je revins à moi j'étais par terre, sonnée. Notre professeur était au-dessus de moi. Elle essayait de me parler mais je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle me disait.

-Jared, porte la jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle a l'air juste sonné mais je préfère qu'elle se repose. Je sentis qu'on me soulevait. Je finis par comprendre confusément que j'étais dans les bras de Jared. Il était bouillant. Quand on sortit du bâtiment je me blottis contre lui pour me protéger du froid. J'avais posé ma tête contre son épaule à moitié parce que j'avais du mal à la soutenir et à moitié parce que j'avais envie de profiter de la situation avant de faire une croix sur lui définitivement.

Il me déposa sur un lit dans l'infirmerie. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il reste discuter un petit peu avec moi. Mais il fit demi-tour sans me regarder une fois de plus. Je me recroquevillais sur le côté les larmes aux yeux.

L'infirmière finit par m'autoriser à rentrer chez moi en me disant qu'il fallait que je reste avec quelqu'un au cas où. Je la rassurais avant de partir. Mon sourire se fana une fois que je n'étais plus dans son champ de vision. J'étais de nouvelles seules chez moi. Heureusement nous étions vendredi et je pourrais me reposer le lendemain.

POV Jared.

Je grinçais des dents depuis ce matin. J'étais de retour au lycée pour la première fois depuis le Changement. Depuis ce matin j'entendais les gens autour de moi chuchoter. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point cela pouvait être énervant. J'entendais bien mieux maintenant même trop. Tous ses bruits m'irritaient et je me sentais perdre le contrôle.

-Salut Jared, ça va ? Me demanda une voix hésitante que j'identifiais comme étant Kim. Son cœur battait vite. Trop vite même. Bizarrement sa voix eut un effet apaisant sur moi. J'avais envie de lui parler comme avant mais la mise en garde de Sam me revint en mémoire. Je devais éviter les autres à partir de maintenant. Le secret avant tout.

-Ouais merci, dis-je froidement.

Paul émit un grognement d'avertissement. Je me cramponnais à la table pour ne pas sortir en trombe de la salle, changer et courir.

La journée fut horrible, je sentais à tout moment le regard des autres sur moi. Le changement m'avait doté d'une musculature impressionnante ce qui était un bonus mais en ce moment j'avais juste envie qu'on me fiche la paix. Le cours d'EPS arriva comme un dernier coup pour m'achever. Devoir courir à un rythme humain était une torture. Je devais en plus surveiller Paul qui avait plus de difficulté à se contrôler.

Nous devions jouer au foot, sport que je détestais. A un moment Kim reçu un ballon en plein visage et s'écroula. Il y avait plusieurs personnes près d'elle. La prof les fit s'écarter jusqu'à ce que Kim reprenne conscience. Paul et moi étions un peu à l'écart. On me chargea de l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Je fis mine de rien quand elle se blottit contre moi. Je pouvais sentir son cœur accélérer. Je trouvais qu'elle sentait bon. Mais qu'est ce qui me prenait. Je devais m'éloigner de tous ceux que je connaissais.

Je la laissais la et m'en allait.

Je passais mon week-end avec Sam et Paul sous forme de loup. Le lundi je me rendis au lycée sans conviction.

-Bien vous allez me faire des exposer pour dans deux semaine par groupe de deux. La colonne a vous ferez vos exposez avec vos voisin de droite, dit-il en designant la colonne la plus proche des fenetre.

Il continua ainsi, repartissant les élèves les uns au autre. Je me retrouvais avec Kim. J'etouffais un grognement de dépit. Moi qui avait esperer me retrouver avec Paul.

-Cache ta joie, soupira Kim en se tournant vers moi.

J'allais repliquer quand nos regard se croisèrent. Et la gros bug. J'oubliais immédiatement ce que je voulais lui dire. A la place un sourire idiot s'étira sur mon visage et je me noyais dans ses yeux. Elle se retourna pour suivre le cour, mais j'étais incapable de me detourner d'elle. Je la connaissais depuis toujours et pourtant je la voyais vraiment pour la première fois.

Elle était plutôt grande pour une fille. Avant ma transformation je ne l'avait jamais trouver jolie mais plutôt quelconque, avec ses traits carré, ses longs cheveux emmeler et ses yeux noisettes classique. Pourtant en ce moment tout en elle me fascinait.

A la fin du cour je me levais pour lui parler mais Paul me retint.

-Mec qu'est ce que tu fais on doit rejoindre Sam.

-Lache moi Paul.

Mon ami relacha son emprise sur mon bras. Je me retournais mais Kim était déjà partit. Je devais la retrouver, lui parler. Je sortis en trombe de la salle de classe. Elle était la dans le couloir.

-Kim !

Elle se retourna vers moi surprise. Je notais mentalement qu'elle avait de très joli sourcil.

-Je…je te raccompagne ? proposais-je maladroitement.

Elle me dévisagea pendant un instant, fronçant encore plus les sourcils.

-Non merci, je peux rentré toute seule chez moi.

Je restais planter la. Paul arriva et me donna une grande tape dans le dos.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mec ? T'as l'air a coter de tes pompes.

-Mec, je crois que je viens de rencontrer la femme de ma vie.

-Kim ? T'as fumé ? Tu la connais depuis le bac a sable.

-Je viens de m'impregner d'elle.

POV Kim.

Je rentrais chez moi perturbée par la scene qui venait de se derouler entre Jared et moi. C'était tellement étrange cette façon qu'il avait eu de me regarder. Je commençais à me préparer un gouter quand on frappa à ma porte. Bizarre, personne ne me rendait visite d'habitude.

J'allais ouvrir la porte, curieuse. Jared était devant ma porte. Il portait un short en tout et pour tout. Il avait le souffle court et luisait à cause de la légère pluie qui tombait. Je me pinçais discrètement pour être sur que j'étais bien réveiller.

-Ja…Jared qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je en rougissant furieusement.

Je vis sa mâchoire se contracter comme si il faisait un gros effort pour se retenir de faire quelque chose.

-Tu veux rentrer, tu vas finir malade si tu restes sous la pluie. Proposais-je le cœur battant.

Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de lui demander ça. Il avait l'air dangereux en ce moment. Il me lança comme un regard affamé. Je déglutis et reculais légèrement. Il le vit et émit un son proche du grognement.

-Je voulais savoir si t'étais d'accord pour qu'on se voir mercredi, pour l'exposé.

-Euh oui, bien sûr.

On resta un moment à s'observer. Jared tourna la tête pour fixer la lisière de la foret.

-Je vais y aller alors.

-D'accord, a demain alors.

-A demain.

Je le regardais partir en courant sous la pluie. Je refermais la porte en soupirant. Il venait de se passer quelque chose d'intense entre eux.

Je me sentais mal le lendemain. J'appelais le lycée pour les prévenir que j'étais malade. Je restais toute la matinée en pyjama, trainant ma couette partout où j'allais. Je passais le temps en regardant la télévision.

Vers midi on vint frapper à ma porte. Je découvris avec surprise que c'était Emily, l'infirmière du lycée.

-Bonjours Kim, le principal m'a prévenu que tu n'étais pas bien. Comme tes parents sont absents j'ai décidé de passer voir comment tu allais.

-Merci c'est très gentil à vous. Je crois avoir un peu de fièvre. Rien de grave, je devrais pouvoir retourner en cours demain.

Emily finit par partir en me faisant promettre de bien me reposer et de l'appeler si j'avais le moindre problème. A peine avais-je refermé la porte que son portable sonna.

-Halo, l'entendis-je répondre. Sam, oui c'est bon elle va bien. Tu peux rassurer Jared. Juste un gros rhume elle sera la demain. Oui. Je rentre. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je me questionnais sur la conversation que je venais d'entendre. Pourquoi Jared s'était inquiété de mon état.

Le lendemain je retournais en cours. J'avais à peine refermé la portière de ma voiture que Jared était à côté de moi.

-Salut Kim. Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers le lycée. C'était juste un coup de froid. Rien de grave.

Jared me devança pour m'ouvrir la porte. Toute la journée il se comporta comme un gentleman. A la fin des cours il se proposa pour porter mon sac pour que je ne me fatigue pas.

-Non merci, je peux porter mon sac toute seule.

-D'accord.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma voiture.

-Est-ce que je peux te reconduire ? Tu dois être fatiguée.

-Mais bon sang c'est quoi ton problème ! Je peux me débrouiller seule alors laisse-moi tranquille.

-Pardon, je voulais juste t'aider, dit-il avec un air blesser.

-Non ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui m'énerve trop vite. Culpabilisais-je. C'est juste que ton comportement soit un peu effrayant.

-Effrayant ?

-Oui, avant tu te fichais pas mal de moi et la d'un coup tu fais comme si la terre tournait autour de moi. C'est flippant.

Il se tint aussi immobile qu'un statut et je me flagellais intérieurement. J'avais encore gaffé.

-Tu montes ? On a un exposé à faire.

Il m'adressa un sourire tellement éblouissant que je sentis mon cœur faire un bon. J'étais fébrile tout le trajet. Me retrouver seule dans un habitacle avec Jared. Si je ne devais pas tenir le volant je me serais pincé une nouvelle fois pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas.

Une fois chez moi nous nous somme installer dans le salon.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Je veux bien si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Tu préfères quoi ? J'ai des gâteaux au chocolat, des fruits, des biscuits secs.

-Peu importe, j'ai une fin de loup. Dit-il en s'emparant du premier gâteau qui passait.

Nous avons travaillé pendant deux heures. Je sentais parfois le regard de Jared sur moi. Il m'observa quand il pensait que je ne pouvais pas le voir. A un moment il s'étira sur sa chaise, sa jambe se colla à la mienne. Je sursautais légèrement, je pouvais sentir la chaleur qu'elle dégageait à travers son jean. Il ne fit pas mine de retirer sa jambe. Je relevais les yeux vers lui hésitante. Il me fixait avec attention.

-Euh, tu veux peut être boire quelque chose ? Proposais-je le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-Oui je veux bien.

Je me levais précipitamment, ignorant son sourire narquois et fouillais dans le frigo. J'en sortis une bouteille de soda. Quand je me retournais, je retrouvais Jared, derrière moi. J'étais coincé entre lui le frigo et le mur. Il tenait la porte m'empêchant tout mouvement.

Mon cœur s'emballa comme un hystérique et un frisson de désir m'envahit. J'étais si près de lui.

Il riva son regard au mien. J'avais l'impression d'être une biche face à un prédateur. Je me passais nerveusement la langue sur mes lèvres sèche. Il poussa un grognement.

Je me retrouvais plaquer contre le mur en un clin d'œil. Jared avait mis une main derrière ma nuque, l'autre sur ma hanche. Nos corps s'imbriquaient parfaitement.

-Jared, murmurais-je avec que ses lèvres ne me réduise au silence.

Je poussais un gémissement et m'accrochais à son cou comme si ma vie en dépendait. Au bout d'un moment, bien trop court selon moi, Jared mit fin à notre baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Je le dévisageais. J'ouvris la bouche pour laisser libre court au flot de question qui me venait à l'esprit.

Jared poussa un autre grognement sexy et il reprit possession de mes lèvres. Nous nous embrassions comme si plus rien autour n'avait d'importance. Il me mordilla la lèvre, me demandant l'accès à ma bouche. Je lui cédais et bientôt nos langues entreprirent un ballais langoureux.

Jared me souleva et je nouais mes jambes autours de sa taille. Il nous installa sur le canapé, sa bouche quitta la mienne pour venir embrasser ma nuque.

-Tu sens si bon, murmura-t-il.

-Jared, soufflais-je, je ne peux pas.

-Chut, je sais, laisse-moi juste te tenir contre moi.

Malheureusement, il devait rentrer chez lui. Je le regardais disparaitre dans la voiture de Sam avec un pincement au cœur. Je ne savais pas du tout comment les choses allaient se passer entre nous désormais. Malgré l'après-midi que nous venions de passer, il n'avait pas parlé de sortir ensemble.

Je dormis très mal ce soir-là. Je me posais plein de question sur Jared. Est-ce qu'il voulait sortir avec moi, ou alors c'était juste comme ça un flirt sans lendemain.

J'arrivais au lycée avec une boule de pétanque dans l'estomac, des cernes monstrueux et une humeur de chacal. Je gueulais sur une deuxième année qui me bouscula dans les couloirs. Je sursautais à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait.

Jared ne vint pas en cours ce jour-là. Ni lui ni Paul ne furent présent. Apparemment il avait attrapé la grippe.

Nous étions maintenant dimanche, j'avais décidé de passer chez Emily. J'avais besoin de parler un peu à une femme de ce qui s'était passé mercredi. J'arrivais à sa maison et sonnait a la porte.

-Kim, m'accueillit-elle en souriant. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je suis désolée de venir comme ça a l'improviste mais j'avais besoin de parler et mes parents ne sont pas la donc…

-Entre, il n'y a aucun problème. Sam n'est pas la et un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal non plus.

On s'installa dans son salon.

-Alors raconte-moi un peu ce qui ne va pas.

Je lui racontais tout, le baiser avec Jared, mes doutes. J'avais un peu peur de paraitre ridicule mais Emily me rassura.

-Tu en as parlé avec Jared ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce jour-là. Je suis perdue.

-Ne t'en fait pas Kim, Jared va revenir et à ce moment-là n'hésite pas à aller le voir pour lui dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. Je suis sûr qu'il ressent la même chose pour toi.

Je restais encore un peu discuter puis je la remerciais de m'avoir écouté. J'étais sur le pas de la porte quand je vis Jared arriver avec toute la bande. Il y avait Paul, Sam, Embrya et Jacob qui venait de s'y ajouter.

Jared perdit son sourire en me voyant.

-Kim, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Moi ? Et toi je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es censé être malade ! Je me suis inquiété de ne pas te voir pendant plusieurs jours et toi tu débarques comme ça et tu oses me demander ce que je fais la !

J'entendis Paul rigoler dans sa barbe. Je le fusillais du regard.

-Toi Paul la ferme !

-Jared dit à ta copine de se calmer sinon je vais m'en occuper, s'énerva Paul.

-Tu vas me faire quoi, hein ! Répliquais-je

Paul s'avança dangereusement de moi, Jared s'interposa.

-Paul du calme, lui ordonna Sam.

-Recule Paul, lui intima Jared.

Les deux garçons se tenaient l'un face à l'autre près à se battre. Paul finit par se calmer et recula. Lui et les autres rentrèrent dans la maison. Il ne restait plus que Jared, Sam et moi.

-Jared dit lui, déclara Paul.

-Sam…

-Maintenant ! Elle finira bien par l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre.

-Me dire quoi ?

Jared se tourna vers moi le visage tourné vers le sol.

-Tu connais les légendes, sur les hommes loups. Ce ne sont pas que des légendes. Les autres et moi on peut se transformer en loup géant. Et je me suis imprégner de toi.

Je le regardais incrédule. Il se moquait de moi.

-C'est une blague ?

Je vis Sam hocher la tête. Jared releva la tête je croisais son regard avant de me retrouver devant un loup géant. C'était comme si le corps de Jared avait explosé pour libérer le loup.

Je reculais tellement rapidement que je me retrouvais par terre. Je me relevais précipitamment et m'enfuyais. J'ignorais la voix de Sam qui m'appelais et le hurlement d'un loup.

Une fois chez moi je fermais toutes les portes ainsi que les volets. Je me refugiais dans ma chambre et me recroquevillais. C'était impossible, je n'avais pas pu voir Jared changé en loup. Pourtant je n'aurais pas pu inventer toute cette histoire. Le téléphone de la maison sonna.

« Kim, c'est Emily, je sais que tu dois avoir peur mais s'il te plait ne rejette pas Jared. Il n'a pas choisi de devenir un loup. Ecoute Sam ne voulait pas que j'en parle mais Jared c'est enfuit. Lui et les garçons sont partit a sa recherche. »

Je me bouchais les oreilles pour ne pas entendre la suite. Je me balançais d'avant en arrière. Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de Jared ou de Sam. Je restais une partit de la matinée dans cette position.

Il était plus de trois heures de l'après-midi quand je sortis de ma léthargie. J'avais besoin de bouger, de sortir. Je décidais de sortir faire un tour. Je pris mes clefs et démarrais.

Je conduisis pendant un moment sans faire attention ou j'allais. Je me retrouvais devant le lycée. J'étouffais un rire nerveux en me rendant compte que j'y étais allé par habitude.

Je fis demi-tour et pris la route pour les falaises. J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit. On pouvait voir l'étendu de sable noir border par le foret.

Une silhouette solitaire errait au bord des falaises, je reconnu Jared. Il était très proche du rebord. Je retins mon souffle. Il regarda le bas puis sauta d'un coup. Je sortis précipitamment de la voiture et allait scruter la mer.

-Jared ! Hurlais-je.

Je paniquais en ne le voyant pas refaire surface. Je descendis la falaise le plus vite possible. Quand j'arrivais sur la plage Jared était là, sortant de l'eau. Je me précipitais sur lui, lui criant dessus et le frappant.

-Espèce de malade ! Tu aurais pu mourir, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

Jared mis du temps avant de réagir. Puis il finit par refermer ses bras autour de moi. Mes vêtements prirent l'humidité mais je m'en fichais complètement. J'avais eu l'impression de mourir quand je l'avais vu sauter.

-Kim, je...

-Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir comme ça.

-Kim je suis désolé. Je voulais attendre qu'on soit ensemble depuis plus longtemps pour te l'apprendre. Kim, je t'aime et je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi.

-Jared, je suis amoureuse de toi depuis qu'on a six ans.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

-Oui, mais toi tu ne me voyais pas, déclarais-je avec tristesse.

-Kim, pardon si je t'ai fait souffrir, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je t'ai toujours aimé. Mais la vérité c'est que j'aurais sans doute mis des années à me rendre compte que tu es la femme de ma vie s'il n'y avait pas eu le loup.

Il me caressa la joue avec tendresse.

-Tu es tout ce que je voulais, tout ce dont je n'osais pas rêver et à partir du moment où je me suis imprégné de toi tu es devenu la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Tu m'as dit que tu avais l'impression que j'agissais comme si la terre tournait autour de toi. Tu avais complètement raison. Mon monde ne tourne qu'autour de toi.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre a ça alors je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour dont j'étais capable.

Le lendemain, Paul vint me voir. Je tenais la main de Jared.

-Désolé e m'être énervé hier Kim.

-Pas grave Paul, j'étais moi-même un peu furax.

-C'est cool que vous soyez ensemble tous les deux. J'en pouvais plus d'entendre Jared pensé à toi tout le temps.

-Hein ?

Paul partit en rigolant. Je me retournais l'air perdu vers mon petit ami.

-Jared de quoi il parle ?

-Quand on est sous forme de loup on peut entendre la pensée des autres. Et on a passé pas mal de temps en loup après qu'on se soit embrassé tous les deux. J'ai un peu saoulé les autres a pensée à toi tout le temps.

Je rougis.

-Ça veut dire que si on fait plus que s'embrasser ils le sauront ?

-Oui.

Il se stoppa.

-Attend Kim, ça veut dire que tu voudrais…

Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de partir m'assoir à ma place.


End file.
